


Ужин

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Attack, Dismemberment, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Armitage Hux, POV Kylo Ren, POV Millicent the Cat, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Адепт-генерал Прайд под предлогом того, что Хакс содержит домашнее животное, собирается устроить в его каюте «проверку» и установить жучок. Но он даже не представляет, насколько крупный и опасный у Хакса питомец.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Millicent the Cat
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970861) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Special thanks to valda for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

— Насколько я знаю, у вас есть... питомец, — произнес адепт-генерал Прайд, постукивая пижонской тростью по ладони.

Кабинет генерала Хакса на «Стойком» не шел ни в какое сравнение с конференц-залом и инженерным отсеком «Финализатора», но в нем были стол, кресло и дверь. На большее он сейчас и не рассчитывал. Но у этой обстановки имелись свои преимущества: Прайду пришлось воспользоваться переговорной панелью, чтобы попасть внутрь, и теперь ему приходилось стоять, а Армитаж комфортно расположился в своем кресле.

Армитажу удалось не вздрогнуть от постукивания трости о кожаную перчатку. Прайд явно применил тактику запугивания, но Армитаж не боялся подобных ханжеских шишек.

— Да, это моя привилегия, как генерала, — ответил он, наблюдая за выражением лица Прайда и ожидая, что тот укажет на свое более высокое звание. Этот вопрос все еще не был решен, и Армитаж, честно говоря, устал от колебаний вертикали власти.

Прайд проигнорировал его замечание. Вероятно, не хотел рисковать потерей авторитета, который так внезапно приобрел, когда Верховный лидер решил назначить его корабль флагманом. Прайд ответил:

— Это совершенно не по правилам. И поскольку вы находитесь на моем корабле, я имею право оценить размещение данного существа. На звездолете важен каждый сантиметр, генерал...

— Миллисент живет в моей каюте, генерал, — слегка сердито прервал его Армитаж. — И я оплачиваю ее еду из своего жалования. Она никак не помешает работе «Стойкого», как никогда не мешала работе «Финализатора».

— Если вы говорите правду, то не станете возражать против небольшой проверки вашего жилья, чтобы подтвердить ваши слова? — приподнял бровь Прайд.

Армитажу показалось, что его перехитрили, но он не совсем понимал, в чем. Прайд имел право свободно входить в любые помещения «Стойкого», включая все офицерские каюты. Конечно, за исключением кают Рена и его рыцарей.

Стоп. Неужели Рен запретил Прайду появляться и в его каюте?

По губам Хакса скользнула улыбка.

— Буду очень рад, если вы познакомитесь с Миллисент, генерал, — любезно сказал он. — Уверен, ей понравится ваша компания.

— Я пришлю ревизионную группу, — фыркнул Прайд. Он взял трость под мышку, как всегда, когда собирался уйти не оглядываясь. Так вот чего он добивался. Прайд намерен шпионить за Армитажем. Его «ревизионная группа» почти наверняка будет состоять из офицеров разведки и принесет с собой кучу крохотных устройств для слежки, которые легко спрятать.

— Прощу прощения, генерал, но я не смогу их впустить. Миллисент любит людей, но ее может обеспокоить целая группа. Я готов показать ее только одному человеку.

— И вы еще утверждаете, что это существо не повлияет на работу корабля.

Армитаж снова улыбнулся:

— Для проведения проверки достаточно одного человека. Как я уже сказал, вы можете прийти лично.

Прайд всегда выглядел недовольным, но сейчас его лицо приобрело особенно злобное выражение.

— Хорошо, — ответил он.

— И, разумеется, необходимо мое присутствие, — добавил Армитаж. — Ей не понравится чужак, которого я ей не представил.

— Хорошо, — повторил Прайд. Если он и чувствовал что-то, кроме легкой неловкости, то прекрасно скрывал свои эмоции. — Прямо сейчас и пойдем.

**~*~**

Как только дверь открылась, Армитаж услышал глухой стук и цокот когтей Миллисент по дюрасталевому полу.

— Иди сюда, дорогая! — позвал он, хотя она уже наверняка бежала к нему. — У нас гость!

Миллисент выскочила из спальни гигантским оранжево-черно-белым пятном, подбежала к Армитажу и, встав на задние лапы, передние положила ему на плечи. Он рассмеялся, слегка покачнувшись под ее тяжестью, когда огромный язык прошелся по его лицу и шее.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил он ее, обнимая изо всех сил, поглаживая по спине и уткнувшись лицом в удивительно мягкий мех у нее за ухом. — Привет. Привет. Скучала по мне?

Как обычно, приветствие закончилось в считанные секунды. Миллисент, оттолкнувшись от него лапами, опустилась на пол и направилась к Прайду, слегка вздыбив шерсть на загривке. Миллисент оставалась любопытной и осторожной. Она явно напрягла для прыжка мышцы ног и спины и медленно двигала хвостом из стороны в сторону, готовясь балансировать. Она была великолепна — идеальный охотник. Армитаж позволил себе немного полюбоваться ею, прежде чем перевел взгляд на Прайда.

Тот неподвижно стоял у двери, вытянув руки по швам. Он двигал только глазами, следя за тем, как Миллисент ходит туда-сюда между ним и центром каюты.

— Генерал, — позвал Армитаж.

— Она... большая, — произнес Прайд. В этот раз его голос не звучал мощно и уверенно. Но, кажется, он вспомнил, как двигаться, вытащил трость и помахал ею перед собой, словно кинжалом.

— Большая, — согласился Армитаж.

— Я ожидал кого-то... поменьше. Где ее клетка?

Армитаж оскорбленно моргнул:

— Я бы никогда не посадил Миллисент в клетку. Ей нужно место, чтобы двигаться. Свобода у нее в крови.

— Она действительно ручная?

— Конечно. Я лично ее тренировал. Этот вид сложно приручить, но возможно, если вы полностью посвящаете себя задаче.

— О, — произнес Прайд, отступая на полшага назад, когда Миллисент повела усами в его сторону, — полагаю, ты истинный сын пастуха нерфов.

— Нерфы — покладистые травоядные! — Даже такой глупец, как Прайд, обязан был оценить уникальность, исключительность Миллисент. — А Миллисент — плотоядное животное. Хищник — совершенно другое дело.

Армитаж поморщился и добавил:

— Кроме того, Миллисент не воняет.

Почувствовав тревогу Армитажа, Миллисент начала тихо рычать. Прайд отступил на шаг.

— Нет-нет, Миллисент, все в порядке, — успокоил ее Армитаж. — Ко мне. — она прыгнула к Армитажу. — Сидеть, — приказал он, и Миллисент устроилась на полу в элегантной кошачьей версии стойки «вольно». — Молодец.

— Похоже, она хорошо обучена, — сказал Прайд. В его голосе слышались облегчение и разочарование. — Ее присутствие в вашей каюте не влияет на работу корабля. Я больше не стану поднимать эту тему.

— Ценю ваше понимание, генерал, — ответил Армитаж. Сейчас Прайд, похоже, горел желанием уйти. Ему не представилась возможность подбросить жучков, ведь он даже не отошел от двери. Армитаж с помощью Миллисент успешно сорвал его планы. — Возвращаемся на мостик?

**~*~**

Партнеру не нравился недовольный мужчина, которого он привел сегодня. Миллисент знала это наверняка. И, видимо, Ворчун тоже не любил Партнера, а значит, являлся угрозой. Однако они терпели друг друга, поэтому Миллисент тоже станет его терпеть. До тех пор, пока Ворчун не доставляет проблем.

Прошло какое-то время. Она немного погонялась за игрушками и теперь лежала в изножье кровати. Только Миллисент начала приводить себя в порядок, как услышала, что входная дверь снова открывается. Партнер так рано не возвращался, но он сегодня уже приходил в неположенное время, так что Миллисент не сразу забеспокоилась. Однако затем она услышала тяжелые шаги, не принадлежавшие Партнеру, как и запах, который скоро до нее донесся. Миллисент спрыгнула с кровати и побежала в игровую, предупреждающе оскалившись.

Ворчун. И Партнера с ним не было.

Миллисент оскалилась и недвусмысленно велела Ворчуну убираться из их дома. Ее громкое, раскатистое рычание, кажется, напугало Ворчуна. Он застыл на месте, как пепельный кролик, вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что ему сказали. Что-то, что он держал в левой руке, с тихим стуком упало на пол.

Миллисент шагнула вперед, пытаясь спугнуть его, направить к двери. Ворчун махнул в ее сторону палкой, которую держал в правой руке. Она замерла, склонив голову набок и оценивая оружие. Похоже, оно не представляло серьезной угрозы.

— Назад, — приказал Ворчун. — Пошла прочь, мерзкая тварь.

Миллисент узнала слова. «Назад», конечно, означало команду. Мерзким же Партнер называл Темного всякий раз, когда говорил о нем. А он любил Темного почти так же сильно, как Миллисент, так что слово, наверное, означало похвалу. Но вот «тварь» было неприятным словом. Она слышала его еще котенком, до того, как Партнер ее выбрал. Оно означало неуважение.

Миллисент не выполняла команд тех, кто ее не уважал.

Она продолжила медленно и уверенно приближаться. Ворчун пронзительно вскрикнул и взмахнул палкой прямо у нее перед мордой, задев ее усы. Миллисент предупреждающе рявкнула, громко клацнув зубами.

— Сидеть! — завопил ворчун. — Лежать! Назад! Убирайся!

Она закричала в ответ, снова приказывая ему покинуть дом. Рык был столь громким, что задребезжал бокал, оставленный Партнером на столике для кафа. Конечно, этого хватит, чтобы прогнать Ворчуна.

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Ворчун присел на корточки и свободной рукой потянулся за маленьким предметом, который уронил. Кроме того, он перестал размахивать палкой и начал тыкать ею в сторону Миллисент. Эта форма нападения казалась более опасной, он мог попасть ей в глаз. Один сильный тычок угодил ей прямо в щеку. Миллисент взвыла, скорее от удивления, чем от боли, а затем сомкнула челюсти вокруг запястья Ворчуна, чтобы он не ткнул ее снова.

Она была вежливой достаточно долго.

Ворчун взвизгнул и дернулся назад, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Миллисент, выронив палку и другую вещь. Миллисент глубоко вонзила зубы в его плоть, чтобы удержать.

Затем она почувствовала вкус крови.

Партнер хорошо заботился о Миллисент, обеспечивая ее едой, водой, постелью, игрушками и местом для игр. Но она так давно не охотилась и не наслаждалась свежим мясцом.

Миллисент задумалась. Будут ли у Партнера проблемы, если она съест Ворчуна? Несомненно, его вторжение в их дом и отказ покинуть его нарушили заключенное между ними перемирие. Возможно, существовала и иная причина, по которой Партнер не хотел, чтобы Миллисент ела Ворчуна, но сейчас кровь, стекающая ей в горло, дразнила. И Миллисент захотелось большего.

Она решила, что заслужила ужин. Она хорошо вела себя с Партнером, а тот любил ее. Ворчун станет угощением.

Решившись, она откусила ему руку.

Зубы со сладостным хрустом разгрызали кости и сухожилия. Миллисент, чавкая и причмокивая, мотала головой, пока вся рука не оказалась в ее пасти. Клыками она перемолола мясо и кости в восхитительные кусочки, которые и проглотила, торжествуя.

Ворчун кричал, схватившись за окровавленную руку, и его крики только заставляло Миллисент желать большего. Она двинулась к нему, облизывая окровавленную пасть. Съесть ли его кусок за куском, оставив самые лакомые части напоследок? Или начать с восхитительных органов, которые найдутся у него внутри? Миллисент могла легко достать их, просто прыгнув на Ворчуна, проломив грудину, разорвав его плоть когтями и вырвав зубами ребра.

Он пятился, пока не ударился в стену, а затем отчаянно начал ее царапать, все еще крича. Его вопли, полные боли, были так соблазнительны, что она не смогла устоять. Миллисент подалась вперед и ударила его лапой, чтобы он упал быстрее. Одна из его ног вывернулась под странным углом. Миллисент наступила на нее и почувствовала, как та сломалась под ее лапой пополам.

Теперь он всхлипывал, безуспешно пытаясь уползти. Ей почти хотелось, чтобы они оказались на открытой территории. Там бы она могла по-настоящему загнать его, следуя за его криками, и хорошенько поохотиться. Но Миллисент чувствовала, что он не оказал бы достойного сопротивления, где бы ни находился.

К тому же на воле, возможно, пришлось бы делиться. Здесь же еда была только ее.

Он лягнул ее уцелевшей ногой, поэтому Миллисент взяла в пасть его лодыжку и крепко сжала челюсти. Отделить стопу от тела оказалось немного сложнее — из-за упаковки, — но, потрепав стопу несколько секунд, Миллисент сумела ее оторвать. Она не сводила глаз с жертвы, занявшись упаковкой, чтобы добраться до мяса. Человеческие стопы были не особенно вкусными, но кости приятно похрустывали, и она хотела насладиться ими перед тем, как перейти к чему-то помясистее, например, к самой ноге.

Ворчун стонал, плакал и еле полз по полу, не в состоянии полноценно использовать три конечности из четырех. Он медленно продвигался вперед. Кажется, пытался добраться до двери, но никак не смог бы открыть ее, не встав на задние лапы. И Миллисент сомневалась, что ему удастся подняться. Она, неторопливо чавкая, грызла стопу, а затем раскусила ее с решительным хрустом.

Ворчун почти добрался до двери, когда она закончила есть. Как бы Партнер не споткнулся об Ворчуна, когда вернется. Миллисент подбежала к Ворчуну, схватила за шею и швырнула на середину комнаты. Шеи такие уязвимые, особенно человеческие. Возможно, она сломала шею Ворчуну, но в таком случае он хотя бы будет лежать смирно, пока она не закончит пировать.

Миллисент решила, что пора съесть его сердце. Она и так слишком долго сдерживалась. Нетерпеливо приблизившись к лежащему Ворчуну, Миллисент перевернула его лапой на спину и, как и планировала, проломила грудину.

**~*~**

— Где адепт-генерал Прайд?

Обычно Прайд возникал у него за спиной сразу, стоило Кайло только выйти из каюты, и он не знал, считать ли такое поведение удобным или раздражающим. Постоянное хождение в компании со старым имперцем отличалось от удерживания поблизости Хакса. Однако прямо сейчас адепт-генерала нигде не наблюдалось, а Кайло как раз понадобилось отдать ему несколько приказов.

— Генерал Хакс, — позвал Кайло. Ведь тот всегда знал, где и кто находится.

— Боюсь, я не знаю, сэр, — ответил Хакс. Беглая проверка его сознания показала, что он говорит правду. Удивительно. — Я не видел его с середины смены «крэш». Он сказал, что у него какое-то дело, и покинул мостик.

Кайло понял, что хмурится, и пожалел об уничтожении маски.

— Могу... _я_ вам чем-либо помочь, сэр? — добавил Хакс.

— Да, — ответил Кайло, ведь он мог передать приказы через Хакса точно так же, как через Прайда. На самом деле отсутствие адепт-генерала открывало отличную возможность: Кайло чувствовал, что не может спокойно поговорить с Хаксом, когда Прайд находится рядом. Конечно, ощущение было смешным: как Верховный лидер, он мог говорить с кем угодно и когда угодно. Но все равно чувствовал себя... неловко.

— В твоей каюте, — решил Кайло на случай, если Прайд вздумает вернуться. — Сейчас.

Когда они направились в каюту, Хакс зашагал рядом, а не пошел следом. Кайло мысленно отметил, что он так поступил впервые за год, напомнив Кайло о временах на «Финализаторе».

— Как поживает Миллисент? — спросил он, сообразив, что уже несколько месяцев не думал о питомице Хакса. Он даже точно не знал, пережила ли она Батуу.

— С ней все в порядке, Верховный лидер, — ответил Хакс. — Здорова и счастлива.

Хорошо бы увидеть ее вновь. Она всегда дружелюбно к нему относилась, позволяя себя гладить и почесывать под подбородком. Ее глубокое, гортанное мурлыканье странным образом успокаивало.

Внезапно Кайло стало страшно, что теперь, когда все изменилось, Миллисент больше его не любит. Мысль о том, что она его отвергнет, была неприятна. Но ведь у Миллисент не появилось причин его не любить, правда? Все изменилось, перевернулось с ног на голову между ним и Хаксом, но это, конечно же, не повлияет...

Кайло сглотнул и отогнал тревожные мысли. Не так уж важно, нравится ли он животному. Он стал Верховным лидером и больше не нуждается ни в чьей любви. Ни Миллисент, ни Хакса, вообще ничьей.

— Пришли, — сказал Хакс, вырывая Кайло из печальных размышлений. Открыв дверь, он вошел в каюту. — Могу я предложить вам... — тут Хакс замолчал, остановившись в дверях с открытым ртом. — Ах, Верховный лидер. Может, в другом месте?

— Нет, мы уже здесь. Мне плевать, если ты не вытер пыль, — ответил Кайло, протиснувшись мимо Хакса.

И тоже остановился: пол оказался покрыт засохшей кровью, обрывками ткани и кожи, а также осколками чего-то, похожего на кости. Миллисент лежала, свернувшись в клубок, на диване. Она выглядела очень довольной собой. Когда она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кайло, длинный хвост медленно задвигался из стороны в сторону. Вокруг пасти и на лапах виднелась кровь.

Ее живот был раздут.

Запах крови всегда вызывал у Кайло возбуждение. Будоражил. Это был запах битвы. Он облизнул губы и шагнул дальше в каюту, осматривая комнату, чтобы понять, что же произошло. Впрочем, все казалось ясным.

— Милли, ты кого-то съела?

Миллисент, словно соглашаясь, облизнулась в ответ.

Тут заговорил Хакс, в его голосе послышались нервные нотки:

— Верховный лидер, я в ужасе. Понятия не имею, как такое произошло. В моей каюте никто не должен был находиться. Уверен, она всего лишь защищалась.

Кайло поднял руку, заставив его замолчать:

— Все в порядке. Если Милли кого-то съела, он, вероятно, сам виноват, — Кайло пересек комнату, подошел к Миллисент и зарылся пальцами в ее шерсть.

— Я скучал, — проворковал он. К его радости, она перевернулась на спину, предлагая погладить живот.

— Ты не станешь... ее наказывать? — спросил Хакс. — Кто бы это ни был?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Кайло. — Зачем? Я и тебя не накажу.

— В таком случае... — Хакс прошел вглубь комнаты, наклонился, поднял что-то и протянул Кайло. Кайло взглянул, затем еще раз. Это оказалась та самая трость, которую всегда носил с собой Прайд.

— О, — осознав, рассмеялся Кайло, — так вот куда он делся.

На лице Хакса появилось выражение торжества, настолько слабо выраженное, что большинство, вероятно, и не заметило бы его, но только не Кайло. Помогло и то, что он чувствовал удовлетворение Хакса, волнами исходящее от него в Силе.

— Прайд тебе не нравился, — заметил Кайло, а когда Хакс не ответил сразу, добавил: — Но я знаю, что его съедения ты не планировал.

Услышав это, Хакс коротко, удивленно рассмеялся:

— Да, Верховный лидер, он мне не нравился.

— Мне тоже, — Кайло снова пожал плечами. — Но он всегда исполнял мои приказы, так что у меня не имелось веской причины убивать его.

— Похоже, Прайд собирался следить за мной, — добавил Хакс, взяв в руки еще один предмет, оказавшийся маленьким передатчиком.

Кайло усмехнулся:

— Неужели он был настолько бездарен, что не мог служить мне, не пытаясь подражать моему самому выдающемуся генералу? Глупец, — Кайло повернулся к Миллисент и снова принялся гладить ее округлившийся живот.

— Ты хорошо покушала? Думаю, тебе не нужен обычный ужин? — Миллисент боднула Кайло головой в лодыжку и начала мурчать. Кайло чувствовал полнейшее удовлетворение, словно все шло так, как и положено.

Через мгновение Хакс обошел столик для кафа и сел на диван, присоединяясь к ласкающему Миллисент Кайло.

— Умница, — услышал Кайло его тихий голос.

**~*~**

Миллисент не знала, почему Партнер до сих пор не сделал Темного своей парой. У людей хватало странных и неудобных обычаев, возможно, к ним относилось и долгое ухаживание. Но было приятно снова увидеть Темного. Что-то в нем изменилось, что-то изменилось в том, как он и Партнер вели себя друг с другом. Он все еще улыбался, когда думал, что Темный не смотрит, а тот все еще смотрел на Партнера так, словно хотел немедленно спариться. Что являлось лишь вопросом времени.

«Возможно, они спарятся сегодня ночью», — подумала Миллисент, когда Темный устроился на диване рядом с ее Партнером, а она растянулась у них на коленях.


End file.
